coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8828 (29th January 2016)
Plot Holding Jack tightly, Sophie tells Jenny she should never have come back. Kevin demands a word with Jenny alone in his house. Dev arrives in the pub as Bridget calls Mary a trollop and slaps her across the face. Dev is astonished to hear that Brendan is married. As Mary explains how they are in love, the man himself arrives. An exuberant Fiz and Tyrone return and break the good news about Hope to Luke, Kylie and Eva. Norris tells Rita that she's as mad as Jenny is. Kevin tells Jenny he can't believe she's shown her face again. Jenny pours her heart out to Kevin explaining how mentally ill she’s been but with the help of counselling is now a lot better. Kevin listens, conflicted. Anna is worried that Jenny thinks she has another chance with Kevin. Sophie tells Sally that Jenny's back. Brendan denies all knowledge of their affair, dismissing Mary as one of his weird fans. She’s heartbroken. As Bridget bundles Brendan into the car, Dev orders him to stay away from Mary but the man seems impervious to Dev's threats, promising to ring Mary. Norris is appalled to find out what has happened. Jenny and Kevin compare experiences on losing a child. He tells her he can't risk his family with her. Michelle tells Ken that she hopes Steve will only be away for a few more weeks. Sally storms into the Kabin and rounds on Jenny but Kevin arrives and tells her that while she must stay away from Jack, she’s welcome to live with Rita as far as he’s concerned. The mood changes when Tyrone bursts in with his news. Rita gives Jenny her own key. Chesney and Sinead arrive to celebrate with Fiz and Tyrone. Jenny offers to housekeep for Rita to show her gratitude. Sophie's deeply upset by Kevin’s attitude towards Jenny. Likening his own situation with Jenny to hers with Phelan, Kevin suggests it’s time for Anna to forgive and forget. Finding Mary with her bags packed, Erica decides it’s time for a woman-to-woman chat. Kylie tells Eva that things are getting back to normal. Erica convinces Mary that she doesn't need to worry about what people think but to have more self-respect than to be with Brendan. Anna tells Kevin that as he seems to be on Phelan's side that means they don't have a future together. Cast Regular cast *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bridget Finch - Carol Harvey *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie vents her anger on Jenny, demanding to know what she's doing back on the street; Bridget confronts Mary, but the encounter leads to heartache; and Tyrone and Fiz share the news about Hope with their friends and family. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,950,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2016 episodes